


A Little Too Easy

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Fluff, Hypnosis, M/M, Multi, Naga, Self Hypnosis, accidental hypnosis, coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Are you ever so stressed and such a hopeless sub that you accidentally hypnotize yourself with a lawn ornament? Well for Nicholas, that’s just a regular Tuesday. Based on a prompt from Tumblr!





	A Little Too Easy

The upside of creating self hypnosis programs in his free time was that Nicholas was a pretty popular guy. Not to mention his artwork and videos had helped him overcome a lot of work-based anxiety and sleep issues. He was getting to be damn good, even without the more mystical powers of  his roommates. 

The downside was… he spent a lot of time looking at spirals. Both while he was creating his videos, and while he was testing them. And as previously stated, he was damn good. 

Given his unique living arrangement with his partners, Nick was accustomed to trance for relaxation and for… other things. He adored his time with Geri and Chiron, and had quickly gained status as the thirsty sub of the group. He went down quick and easy and deep. Maybe it was because his work was so stressful, maybe it was just because he loved it so much. Regardless, it was beginning to affect other things. 

Nick was walking on the campus of his university, shoving notes from his last thesis revision meeting into his bookbag while simultaneously pulling out a sandwich. He let out a sigh and slumped into a bench, removing his phone from his pocket. He had nothing else planned for the afternoon, but reasoned he’d probably head to the library to work. He opened his phone and took a bite of his sandwich, scrolling through his notifications. Emails from the other people in his program, a few texts from his roommates, and a voicemail from Geri. Nick brought the phone to his ear to listen when his eye was caught by some movement across the quad. 

Someone had installed a new art exhibit on the lawn. A massive structure of coloured metal fans that twisted and turned in the wind. And at the very center, a large rainbow spiral, turning lazily. His gaze was drawn immediately to its center. At first, Nick thought nothing of it. It was just a neat piece. Pleasant to look at. A bit distracting. The voicemail finally loaded. 

_ “Hi baby,”  _ Geri’s voice spoke through the speaker.  _ “I know you’re in your meeting right now, but I need to ask you a teensy favour. I’m doing an adult show at that club tonight and I need an assistant. It helps the audience get into a more suggestible state of mind when I have someone who goes down as easy as you on stage.”  _ Nick blinked, his eyes still focused on the spiral. But now he was picturing being on stage with Geri. He’d helped her out before with her routines. He wore a tight tank top and sat for her, staring out at the audience. At first, it was funny. They would banter a bit. But then, she would put him under. A million different ways to do it too. 

_ “I’m thinking of bringing my psychedelic spiral toy. You know the one, I mean, you designed it. But it’s good for crowds like this I think. We’ll start with our regular routine, and then I’ll probably do the pendulum-“  _ Pendulum. Swinging back and forth in front of his eyes, Geri’s voice whispering softly in his ears.  _ “And take you right down.”  _ Nick’s sandwich fell into his lap, his arm heavy. It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open. 

_ “Then we’ll use the spiral to take you deeper.”  _

“Deep… er,” Nick repeated softly, his gaze fixed on the one just twenty feet away. 

_ “We’ll do some comedy once you’re down and then you can bring some audience members on stage. Maybe we’ll turn you into a hot dom for a while, I know how much you like that.”  _ Nick nodded slightly. He did like that. He liked whatever Geri said he liked. 

_ “Give me a call as soon as you can and tell me what you think,”  _ Geri said. 

“Yes, mistress,” Nick mumbled with a nod. 

_ “Love you, and good luck today!”  _

**End of messages.**

Nick sat there with his phone still pressed to his ear, eyes staring ahead blankly. If he really wanted to, he could shake himself out of this. But… it had been such a long morning. Something in his mind was  _ aching  _ to let go. Aching to obey. He was so good at that. So good at listening for his partners. His thumb moved over the screen of his phone to redial Geri’s number. She answered after a couple of rings. 

“Nicky! Thanks for getting back to me, sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he replied, his voice almost a whisper. “Relaxed.” 

“I- what? Nick, are you alright?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said softly. “You told me to call you.” He heard a muffled chuckle from the other end. 

“Oh baby, did you put yourself under by accident again?” 

“Yes.” He heard Geri sigh. 

“Are you somewhere safe?” 

“On campus. Front lawn. On a bench.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Okay, um… Let me get Chiron to come pick you up, okay? He’ll take good care of you.”

“Good care…”

“Okay, Nick, listen. Are you listening to me?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m going to count down from three and you’re going to wake up, coming back to your senses. Completely awake and out of trance, understood?”

“But I… I don’t want to,” Nicholas mumbled. Geri paused. 

“Oh baby… Okay then. We won’t wake you yet. I just texted and Chiron will be there in five minutes. So here’s what you’ll do. You’ll sit where you are, nice and relaxed, but alert. You won’t follow or be manipulated by anyone who approaches you until Chiron comes to get you. Just stay on the line with me until he does, okay?”

“Okay,” Nick said. He smiled a little, feeling his body relax into the bench. “I miss you,” he whispered. Geri laughed again. 

“You can be so pathetic, Nicky. It’s adorable. But fuck, we’re going to have to work something out so this doesn’t happen again. We can’t risk you getting zonked out in public without someone with you.” 

“But it- it feels good,” Nick almost whined. Geri shushed him softly. 

“I know, baby. But we just need some better ground rules. For safety. Because I can’t make you feel this good if you’re dead or kidnapped, right?”

“Right,” he replied. 

“So what started all of this?” Geri asked. He heard the roll of wheels on wood and assumed she had stood up from her desk. Nick could picture her in her work clothes. The blouse she had picked this morning. Her square reading glasses. Her big, beautiful eyes- “Nicky.” 

“Spiral,” he said. “On the lawn… Looks like- kinda like what I was making last night. It’s pretty.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Geri sighed. “You poor thing.” Nick felt a hand settle on his shoulder and turned his head slightly. His boyfriend stood over him, grinning. Chiron gently pulled the phone out of his hand and brought it to his ear. 

“Hey, Geri. Yes, I’ve got him. Yeah, he seems fine. Just a little dopey.” The naga ruffled Nick’s hair affectionately and scooped up his bookbag. “Oh he doesn’t wanna wake up? He just wants to be coddled for a while?” Chiron smirked as he helped Nick to his feet, the sandwich falling to the ground unceremoniously. “Alright. I’ll text you once we’re home. Bye, love.” He hung up and slipped the phone into Nick’s back pocket, giving his rump a little pat. “You really are a piece of work.”

Nicholas was smiling blankly up at Chiron, and just nodded his head. The naga lifted the orc’s chin slightly and examined his face, eventually meeting Nicholas’s eyes with his own. 

“Greedy little thing. Making me come all the way down here for you. Just because you wanted so  _ badly  _ to go into trance.” His eyes pulsed briefly with a bit of light. Nick felt his body lean forward. “And now, you don’t wanna come out, do you? You just want to go deeper, is that right?” 

“Y- Yes,” Nick breathed, nodding. Chiron broke the contact, wrapping an arm around the orc’s shoulders and leading him towards the car. 

“Then you just float there for a while, love. Nice and relaxed and easy. And once we get home, we can see about giving you that attention you so  _ desperately  _ want.” Nick grinned and leaned against Chiron as they walked. He got into the car easily and settled back. 

“Thank you, Chi-“

“There will be time for that later,” the naga murmured. “ _ Sleep _ .” Nick’s head slumped to his chest and his mind went blank. When he opened his eyes next, he was in their living room, lying on the couch with Chiron right above him. The first thing he saw were the naga’s glowing, swirling eyes. 

“That’ssss it, Nicky,” he purred, running a hand through the orc’s hair softly. “All the way down. Deeper. Properly now, no more accidents. Fall into me.” Nick’s mouth hung open as his eyes grew glassy, reflecting the overwhelming patterns in Chiron’s gaze.  _ “It’s so easy for you to go down, Nick. And you love being in this nice, warm, pleasant place, don’t you? Your trance space. Your sub space. They’re nearly one in the same.”  _ Nick nodded slightly. Chiron’s tail gently curled around his waist, snaking under his back and around his shoulders. The coils began to knead and massage his body. A sigh escaped his open mouth. 

_ “You’re such a good boy for me,”  _ Chiron said softly.  _ “Such a good, obedient boy. But we can’t have you nodding off just anywhere.”  _

“But-“

_ “So here’s what I think we should do.”  _ Chiron leaned over, his tail holding his torso parallel to Nick’s body so he was positioned directly above him. His face, his eyes took up the whole of the orc’s vision.  _ “You can put yourself under whenever you want. With your videos, with some outside trigger, however you like. But when you do in public, a part of you will remain awake and alert. Aware of possible dangers. No trances while in vehicles or in the middle of your seminars. We’ll install a little… failsafe.”  _ Chiron stroked Nick’s face gently.  _ “If you go under accidentally in public in a safe place, your mind will wake you automatically after ten minutes. You’ll be in control of your trance, Nick. If you go down, you can bring yourself up easily. So easily, and wake up refreshed and relaxed. How does that sound?”  _

“Good,” Nick mumbled, nodding obediently. His brow furrowed slightly. “What if I don’t… wanna.” Chiron chuckled and shook his head. 

_ “If you’re in a place and time you can afford to be finished for the day, you’ll wake yourself. If you like, because I know how much you enjoy this, you can forget going under at all. You’ll wake and you’ll head home. And once you get here, if you’re alone, you’ll slip nice and easy back down. You’ll call one of us and let us know where you are and that you’re safe. From there, we can discuss what you want to do.”  _ Chiron kissed Nick’s jaw lightly and the orc let out a pleased sigh. 

_ “But you’ll be in control, Nicky. Until you get home safe and sound or one of us is with you, you’ll be in complete control of your actions. Complete control of your trance. How  _ **_deep_ ** _ you go. And how easy it is to wake up and get yourself back home.”  _ Nick was nodding again, but it was difficult to form words with the kisses and the massaging and the… everything. 

_ “Tell me what you’ll do next time.” _

“Mm… in trance, but alert. Safe. Wake in ten minutes. Either go back to work, finish the day… If I’m done, I- I’ll forget going under,” his cheeks flushed and he smiled widely. “Go home. Go back down… call… be ready for you.” 

_ “Good boy,”  _ Chiron praised.  _ “And we’ll decide what to do with you then. Whatever it is you want to do.”  _ He nuzzled against Nick’s cheek, planting a kiss on his lips.  _ “What do you want to do now, Nicky?”  _ The orc let out a sigh, his glassy, faraway eyes staring adoringly at his boyfriend. 

“Want you to play with me,” he murmured. “Edge me… like the other day, when you-“ His words trailed off into a gasp as Chiron’s eyes gave another pulse. The naga carded his fingers through Nick’s hair softly, but the orc could swear there was a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. 

_ “Like this, Nicky? When I made you nice and hard with just my voice?”  _ Nicholas nodded, his mouth hanging open. His hips wiggled, seeking something to rub against. But Chiron would give him no purchase. His tail tightened around his hips and legs, holding him still. Nick’s cock pressed against the fabric of his pants slightly, growing harder by the moment. 

_ “This state has always been such an aphrodisiac for you, Nick. Because you so love to submit to others. You love to give yourself up. That’s why it’s so easy for you to go down, isn’t it?”  _ Chiron unbuttoned the orc’s shirt slowly and began to kiss his chest.  _ “It turns you on, knowing that you’re not in control. Knowing that you would do anything I say, isn’t that right? Because you would. You would do anything for me.” _

“Yes,” Nick gasped hoarsely. “Anything.”

_ “You can almost feel me inside you, can’t you? Your subconscious can feel me. It knows me so well, Nick. Your body reacts so easily…”  _ He kissed the orc’s neck, caressing his face.  _ “Submitting to me makes you so hot, doesn’t it? Obeying, sinking deep down under for me. It’s the sexiest thing in the world for you.”  _

“Yes,” he moaned, wriggling in the naga’s grasp, his eyelids fluttering as he humped the air. Nick was growing desperate. “So… fucking hot, master,” he whined. “So good for you. For you, only-“

_ “Come now,”  _ the naga said, meeting his eyes once again. Nick’s body reacted immediately, tensing as his cock spurted in his pants. The orc cried out as his eyes rolled back. His orgasming body was supported by Chiron’s gentle tail. Tha naga couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his boyfriend slumping into a soft, docile heap as he finished, his glassy eyes looking up at him. 

“Come on back to me, Nicky,” Chiron said softly, kissing the orc’s mouth softly. “Nice and easy, back into the room. Awareness coming back slowly, still so relaxed for me. Such a good boy.” Nick smiled as he felt himself waking up. He wrapped his arms around Chiron’s torso, hugging him gently. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “For picking me up. And indulging me.” Chiron laughed and pulled away, brushing the orc’s hair back gently. 

“It was my pleasure. You deserve a little break once in a while. But we want to make sure you don’t get yourself hurt. It’s all fun and games until you’ve fractionated yourself into a horny mess in the middle of a class or something.” Nick laughed, cheeks flushing. “At least now, you’ve got a failsafe if that brilliant brain of yours shuts down.” 

“Thank you,” Nick repeated. “And I’ll thank Geri once she gets home. She wanted me to help out at her show tonight… I might be too good a subject for her.”

“Mm, I think horny bachelor parties will love you.” Chiron snuggled up next to Nick on the couch. “People like to see how easy it can be. Makes it more fun for them to go under. And the more fun they have-“

“The better tips for Geri.” Nick sighed and relaxed into Chiron’s gentle stroking, letting the naga’s hands roam over his body, carding through his hair. “You don’t think I’m too submissive, do you? Like it’s not… that bad, right?” Chiron laughed and shook his head, planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“No, love. I think you’re just right.” 


End file.
